Friends at Camp
by Syous99
Summary: During his childhood, Jason met some friends which aren't as ordinary as he think... Happens during Jason's childhood... Will contain ideas from some TVs and Movies Ha! Edited for your convenience!
1. The first?

Hey guys Wazzup? Sy99 here. Kay, so you might be wondering why I've replaced the chaps, well, everyone been saying that I've got too many characters for the fic's own good. So, granting your wishes, here is the revised story, same plot, not so new bunch of characters, and well, Jason and co.

ReAd On…

* * *

(1950's...)

Wake up. Fix the bed. Let mommy brush the teeth. Let mommy give him a bath. Allow mommy to put his clothes on. Get some breakfast from mommy. Mommy kisses his cheek before going to work.

This has been the usual day-to-day activity of Jason Voorhees at Camp Crystal Lake, with his mother, Pamela Voorhees doing almost all of the work for him. He loves his mother and so far, she's the only one who cared for him in his entire life. Because once he gets out of the cabin, he knows that bullies and mean kids would pick on him, for what he looked.

While chewing some cereals, Jason frowned at the thought. Just like any child, he wants to have company, and with company, he wants to have friends. But thinking negatively, in his current situation, he doubts it.

_No one wants to be friends with a freak,_

Carefully stepping out of the cabin, he walked cautiously, somehow with a paranoid look on his face to the main campsite. The place was full of trees, there were some cabins, and some of it was the sleeping place of his fellow campers, whilst some was for the older counselors.

Jason half-expected everyone that everyone was ignoring him (but he'll be thankful when that happens), or they all left. Either way, at least no one's going to hurt him anymore.

"Hey look," he heard said someone behind him. When Jason turned around, he saw that it was Bryan, the leader of the bullies, a fat blond boy with freckles and the one who always starts it all and the one who always ruins his day. "If it isn't the FREAK." Said Bryan, with his hands on his waist, as if having a victory stance

Jason looked away, the rest of the campers were behind him, laughing at him. It was the same thing going on for some time now, ever since he was on camp. If one batch of bullies was going to leave the camp, surely a new wave would come. He sighed at this. His life was so unfair right now.

Bryan chuckled. "Why don't give our, ehm, daily routine to Jason right now guys?" he asked, trying to get everyone's good side.

Jason eyes widened. _No, not again_, he thought. The daily routine consists of everyone encircling around Jason and chanting 'FREAK, FREAK, FREAK'. And sometimes, someone would throw pebbles at him. It hurt Jason a lot, and the only time they would stop is when the teenage councilors tell them to.

When everyone responded with a 'YEAH!' Jason tried to run, but for some reason, the kids would always get to him. He covered his ears and closed his eyes as everyone began to call him freak. Pebbles were thrown at him, and it surely wasn't making him feel any better.

But when this one time he partly opened one of his eyes, he saw a Volkswagen Transporter stopping in front of the archway and out came new kids.

_Oh great, new bullies…

* * *

_

Stephen frowned. Of all the places he could've thought of. Why? Why did he indulge on his gramps story of that guy from Crystal Lake? Why did he even choose the place in the first place? Dammit, he could've made for a far more specific wish…

_Oh I know,_ he thought bitterly. _Because I'm an idiot who's seeing fairies that's why!_

Turning to the direction ahead, he saw the sign, CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. _Gramps, this is all your fault!_, he thought as he tried to amuse himself. He looked at the van and saw that everyone was off and with their backpacks with them. Good. At least all they have to do now is to ask the councilors where their cabins are so he could finally relax. The travel was so exhausting.

Stephen then looked around and saw something that made his blood boil. What in the world were they doing to the kid? There was a kid in the center and there were children around him calling him FREAK. Those pathetic bullies… They should pick someone their own size!

Turning to his friends, Stephen said. "Look what they're doing to the kid."

"Yeah, someone better teach 'em a lesson." Said Reymark.

At this, Kevin chuckled. "So who wants to pick a fight?" he asked grinning.

The other boys, Jerome, Joedel, and AM (Anthony Melvyn) agreed with a "YEAH!" before dropping their backpacks and hurrying towards the crowd.

Julz shook her head. "Boys." She said as she one by one picked up their bags. "Patricia, mind helping me with the idiot's bags?"

"Sure, why not." Patricia said as she helped her with the bags. Paulo, the only boy left behind with the other remaining girls, EJ and Lyka, also helped picking the bags up and then all searched where the main cabin is.

* * *

Jason not only tried to cover his ears but also tried to protect himself from the stones. Not only was it a hard job but it also hurt. When will the councilors come?

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jason heard someone say. And in an instant, the insults and the throwing stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the new batch of kids facing Bryan. Were the protecting him, or do they just wanna fight Bryan and his goons?

Bryan snorted. "Why? You got a problem, skinny?" he taunted.

The one facing Bryan chuckled. "Of course I have a problem." He said. "I have a problem with you."

"YOU wanna fight?" Bryan asked, his 'goons' clenching their fists.

* * *

Jason frowned. Was there going to be a fight? If there will be, he doesn't want to be a part of it. But unfortunately, he was in the middle of the battlefield. He looked around and saw the other kids backing away.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, I think you might wanna move away." Said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a girl probably a year younger that him. "You don't want to be a part of the battle." She said to him.

Nodding, he followed her to the safe side of the field. The girl aided him out of the battle between the two factions. He has to thank her for that. Wait--? Someone was being nice to him? He looked at the girl again and wondered. She was new here, as well as the others. Then why were they protecting him? Weren't they disgusted by his face?

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," said the girl, the extending her hand. "Hi! I'm EJ!"

Jason doesn't know what to do with the hand. What's he supposed to do now? EJ, as if knowing he doesn't what to do, pulled his hand and shook it. Jason looked at it, and when the girl let go, he gave her a smile, "I'm Jason."

"Glad to meet you!" she replied happily. "Hey, do you know where the main cabin is? We're kinda new here."

Jason pointed to the largest building straight ahead, and the girl said "Thank you. Oh look! They're going to fight! I know I don't want to be caught in that fight." She added while gesturing to the commotion where all the kids in the camp were giving full attention.

* * *

Stephen held a fighting stance and smirked. "Spartans?! What is you profession?!" he asked.

"Awu! Awu!" was the reply, and thus they charged at them. Lucky for each one, they had their own enemy. Stephen was going to handle Bryan; Reymark will be taking care of Marcus (an athletic kid who hangs out with Bryan); Kevin has his eyes on Pigge (strangely, the name goes well with the kid); AM looks at Chester (the kid with at least a foot taller than AM) as if he was the terrorist in Counter-Strike; and Jerome decided that he'll take on Edmund (an annoying kid because he never shuts up)

Stephen and Bryan, who seemed to be the leader for each faction, stared at each other and each narrowed their eyes. The teams gave their fighting stance and gave a battle cry. Then, when each team was about to lunge at each one's enemy, a councilor blew her whistle.

"What is going on here?" said a blonde teenager with a ponytail, placing a hand on her wrist. She gave a stern look at Bryan and frowned. "Not again from you young man." She turned her attention to the newly arrived kids. "Oh, you must be the new ones, come on follow me. We'll talk about this later, Bry!" she added, pointing a finger at the bully.

* * *

Stephen took the bag from Patricia with a "Thanks" and the girl hurried after her group. After which, he smirked. He did something fun on his first day. He protected a kid, and taught a bully a lesson. Yeah, this is fun…

"Th-thanks for h-helping m-me b-back there." He heard someone say.

Turning around, Stephen saw the kid he rescued from the so-called "bullies". Stephen grinned. "It's nothing." He said. "My name's Stephen, what's yours?"

"J-Jason." The kid replied shyly.

For a second, had he not remembered the date, he would've widened his eyes, but instead, he smiled and remembered what he was here for. Then maybe, at the same time he could boost this kid's self-esteem with the protection he needs. It's obvious that what's happening is a normal scene around here, and the kid just wants to have friends.

"Hey, Jason. I'm Reymark." Reymark introduced himself. "And this is Kevin, Joedel, Melvyn, and Jerome."

Jason nodded. Wow in an instant, his world turned upside down. He has friends now! Great! The mean bullies won't pick on him anymore.

* * *

After introducing themselves and some of the female friends with them, the new kids proceeded to the Main Cabin. Stephen on the other hand, saw Bryan and some of his goons sitting on the outside benches.

Bryan stood up and eyed him, as if wanting to kill him, "This isn't over punk!" he warned, with his goons, Chester, Markus, and Pigge standing up, as if only there to support him.

Stephen chuckled. "Of course this isn't over," he said, placing his hands behind his back. "We're just getting started." He added, withdrawing his hands from behind him, placing his flaming hands in front of Bryan and the boy was petrified.

He quickly ran away, with his goons following behind him.

Stephen chuckled. He waved his hands, getting rid of the fire, before joining the others in the cabin…

* * *

Okay, so I didn't exactly make a FEW minor adjustments but, oh well! Moving on to chapter 2…


	2. THis explains why

(1950's...)

Stephen entered the cabin and saw some of his friends chatting with the kid he saved walking past him and walking outside. What's his name again? Oh right, Jason. That same guy from… _Argh! Gramps! It is totally all your fault!_

Stephen was about to get near ask one of the councilors which was his cabin when Reymark threw his bag in his face. "What the--?" Stephen asked in confusion while carrying his bag behind his back.

"Cabin 3. You, me, Kevin, Joedel, Jerome, and AM ." Reymark explained while gesturing Stephen to follow him, along with some of the mentioned friends. "Oh, and as they said, no sweets in the cabin. It attracts ants they said."

Stephen rolled his eyes and followed the group_. Yeah right, like kids are going to follow that…_

Going inside the cabin, Stephen examined the place. Once entering, you can immediately see the three beds with the upper and lower bunks. There was a table on the farther side of the room, and surprisingly, there was a shower room. You will also see a long couch and smaller table, probably used for resting your feet on.

Reymark immediately threw his backpack at the higher bunker of the left bed and climbed on. Sitting on the bedside, he untied his Converse and threw a sock at Kevin, if he didn't threw the sock back at Reymark's face.

"I hate you!" Reymark shouted as he took the sock from his face, folded and threw it back to Kevin who was so busy listening to his iPod Touch and was concentrating so much in the song that didn't even feel the sock hitting his back this time.

Reymark, who was disappointed with the lack of reaction decided to drink a Pepsi from his bag, only to hit his best friend's face who is on the lower bunker of the middle bed.

Wiping the soda of his face with a towel Stephen asked. "What is wrong you?"

"It's not even cold." He explained while going down and placing the Pepsi on a nearby table.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Joedel after he was done unpacking. His reply was Reymark's I'm-about-to-do-something-stupid grin. "Oh, no! Dude! You're not--! Oh, come on! You said yourself you can control your ability yet--."

"Calm down, it's like I'm going to blow the place up! It's ice! Not fire like Mr. Personality there," he pointed to Stephen who was changing his T-shirt after realizing that the one messed up by Reymark was too wet for his comfort.

But before Joedel could utter another word, Reymark concentrated his power on the Pepsi can and concentrated all he could to lower its temperature a bit. After what he thought was a successful event, he picked it up, only to find that it would not leave his hand.

"Uh-oh." Reymark muttered when can't take it off. "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

Jerome, who was reading his 'WICKED: THE LIFE AND TIMES OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST' book on the upper bunk on the far left, paused reading for a while and massaged the bridge of his nose. It was clear that he was getting annoyed by each moment.

"Reymark, calm down." Said Jerome. "All you have to do is lower your touch's temperature and the can will be removed by your hands. Now, unless you can't do so, place your hand in water and the Pepsi will be removed, but you have to be careful that you don't 'accidentally' decrease the water temperature of the camp, thus resulting to the camp's inhabitants complaining and—"

"I don't understand what you're saying!" whined Reymark.

At his bed, Stephen could've sworn that he was going mad. But then again, if it was for the greater good, why not? He then closed his eyes and reminisced what happened what seemed only yesteraday...

* * *

(Present day, Crystal Lake playground…)

Stephen, an 11 yr. old kid, like the rest of his friends, was getting his curiosity get the better of him. Picking up a champagne bottle with its cap still on, he raised it towards the sunlight, to get a clearer view of the inside of the bottle. Sure, the bottle was empty, but it had glowing stuff inside it… does it still counts as empty?

"Hey Phen what's that you got there?" asked on of his friend, Reymark, or what he is often called, Japs because of his Japanese nationality.

"Just some… bottle." Stephen answered, turning around and showing him the bottle. "Do you think it's empty?"

Reymark took the bottle and shook it. "Well I don't think it has champagne or wine it." He answered in a matter-of-factly.

"So, is it empty?" repeated Stephen.

"Hey, let me try." Said AM after getting off the swing and walking to the two. AM took the bottle and noticed the glowing thingy inside as well. "Nope, it's not empty." He confirmed. "And there's something inside. We ought to check it out."

"Check what out?" Kevin said as he cut in. Stephen explained the case to Kevin who nodded but didn't touch the champagne glass. It was Jerome's turn to cut in.

"Hey, you were supposed to hide—oh, hey a glowing bottle." Jerome said, noticing the bottle. "You guys are such imbeciles! I thought the first rule of hide and seek was—hey! Why is that thing glowing?" Joedel joined in, also distracted by the bottle. The 6 boys looked at the bottle, not knowing what to do it, until the girls + Paulo came in. and, like the rest, they all made their own remarks until Julz said something that made their brains work for what seemed to be a thousand years.

"Are you going to open it or what?" she said. "But even if they want to open that," Patricia said, pointing to the bottle. "How do they do it?" "Amigos!" Said Paulo with a smile, his Mexican accent, not oblivious. "Use your common sense! How do you open a thing with a cork, of course with a cork opener, yes?"

"If you're blind…" said AM. "WE don't have a cork opener!"

"Of course we do!" said EJ, Stephen's half-sister.

"We do?" asked Lyka. From her pocket, EJ pulled out a Swiss knife to her older brother. "I got that last night while mom and dad were –pff!" she was cut short when Stephen placed a hand on her mouth.

"Let's not go into details, shall we?" he said after letting go of his sister. Then, he tried to open the bottle. He tried for twice, and it didn't open. Then he tried it again, but this time, he succeeded. When the bottle opened, the light inside the bottle escaped and revealed a small fairy with a green dress tiny set of wings , green eyes and blonde hair which made her look like…

"**TINKER BELL?**" the children all asked in confusion as she took a small mirror and began to fix her hair. The fair then turned to them and began to write in pixie dust, '_**Yeah, I'm Tinker bell, but you can call me anything you like.'**_

"Can I call you Thunderblast?" Asked Reymaryk.

Tinkerbelle frowned and wrote again, '_**I'll prefer my name than that whiny bitch.**_' She then did a little stretching then asked, '_**So, how may I serve you O dear saviors of mine?'**_

Stephen scratched his head in confusion. Questions then raced through his mind. _What is she doing inside the bottle? Shouldn't she be somewhere in Neverland? What even happened to her? And how come she knows about Thunderblast?_

As if reading his mind, Tinker Bell wrote, '_**I was trapped in here by Captain Hook, was somehow magically transported in your world, and next thing I knew I was inside the bottle. For some reason, he was actually smart enough to do something like that!'**_

"Okay," said Lyka. "Then what happened to Peter?"

'_**He's old now, remember?'**_

"Oops. I forgot." Lyka said scratching the back of her head.

'So what do you all wish now?'

"You grant wishes?" Kevin asked, intrigued.

Tinker Bell then placed her hands on her waist and wrote; '_**Now I do.'**_

"I wish for a banana split!" Paulo commanded. And with help of some pixie dusts, there was a small banana split in his right hand and a spoon in the other (Paulo's left handed). AS he chowed down on the ice cream he said, "Thanks."

Nodding, Tinker Bell wrote, '_One down, four to go!_'

"Wait," said Paulo. "So you only grant 5 wishes?"

Nodding again, Tinker Bell wrote. _'Yup. And the 5 is all of you collectively.'_

"Can the wish be unwished?" AM asked, hoping Paulo's stupid wish could be reversed

Placing a hand under her chin, she began to think. After a while, she wrote, '_Yeah, you can have it unwished it but that wish is considered wasted. So if you have that unwished you still have only 4 wishes left.'_

Stephen smacked his forehead. _Could Paulo be any dumber?_, he thought. He turned around and said, "Guys, Group meeting." And in an instant, they began to form a small circle, with their heads inside, trying not to let any info out.

Jerome: Okay, what do we wish about?

EJ: Anything that doesn't concern food.

Paulo: IF you're jealous señorita, why don't you wish for some!

EJ: Fine, maybe I will! (Turns to Tinker bell) I wish for a banana split _**AND **_a Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack, the Original Broadway Cast, please!

Everyone except EJ: NO!!!

EJ: Ha! In your face, Paw! (shoves the CD and Banana split in front of Paulo)

Paulo: Grr…

Tinker Bell (from outside the meeting area): _**2 down, 3 to go!**_

Stephen: Hey, I want a Phantom CD too--!

Everyone except Stephen and EJ: NO!!!

Stephen: Oh, yeah, right. (clears throat) Quick, someone think of something awesome to do this summer!

Reymark: Come on guys, let's think of something useful!

Kevin: World Peace! Free the world from AIDS! No more Global Warming!

Joedel: You're starting to creep me out Kevin

Kevin: Sorry, I guess I'm watching too much NEWS.

Julz: Can we focus on the subject at hand?

Lyka: How about, an exciting summer?

AM: What about going to Camp?

Patricia: Going to Camp rock would be nice!

Lyka: What are you talking about? The show sucked!

Patricia: How dare you! You evil woman! How dare you!

AM: You two, SHUT UP!

Stephen: Okay, we're all going to camp. Now what?

Reymark: Super powers!

Everyone around Reymark: …

Reymark: ?

Everyone around Reymark: (nods in agreement)

Stephen: So, we'll wish to have powers and at the same time, we wish to go to a cool summer camp?

Everyone around Stephen: YEAH!

Thinker Bell then saw them face her. _**'**__**Are you ready for a wish or what'**_ she wrote.

"Wish #1:" Stephen said, "We want to have powers, not just powers but super cool extraordinary powers!"

Nodding Tinker Bell obliged. And just after she scattered pixie dust into the air, the area darkened, and in an instant an eclipse came about.

Paulo then reacted. "What the heck? HEROES?" he asked. Tinker Bell did not answer, but smiled instead.

Then, everyone felt something strange, and they all tried out their powers. They each found out that Stephen has pyrokenesis; Reymark can control water; Paulo has rapid cellular regeneration; Lyka has super speed; Lenneth has super strength; Julie can pass through stuff; Patricia has telepathy; Jerome can create shadow clones (like Naruto); EJ can teleport; Joedel can turn invisible; Kevin has telekinesis/ telepathy; and AM can heal others.

Satisfied with the results, Stephen finally made the 2nd wish. "We all want to hang out in a cool camp this summer!"

Nodding she gave a wave of pixie dust and the next thing Stephen knew, his mom was waking him up for a bus to some sort of camp which turned out to be magical because the moment all of his friends were inside and well seated, the bus then ran at what Stephen tough about more than a thousand miles per hour!

And after that, when it all finally stopped, Stephen remembered seeing the Camp Crystal Lake welcome sign hanging above.

Stephen tuned to the diver, which was Tinker Bell in disguise. "You'll only here for about 3 weeks okay?" Tinker Bell said.

"Or we could just call you when we feel bored in this place." Stephen said as we walked down the bus, carrying his backpack with him.

"That works too!" Tinker Bell said, before the bus disappeared when they all got out. And it was when he turned that he saw Jason…

* * *

Stephen woke up when he felt water splash on his face. "What The F?" he said while trying to wipe the water of his face. He then turned at Kevin who seemed to be the one that splashed the water because he's holding a bucket of water. Then he thought about earlier, _Oh it was yesterday..._

He looked at the bucket, then, back at Kevin. While standing up, he said, "Dude! Don't you know that if I was Elphaba, I would've melted by now?! Do you want me to actually DIE?!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to return the bucket. "You were sleeping." Joedel explained. "And we have some bullies to take care of."

Rolling his eyes, Stephen got off the bed and said, "I wasn't sleeping, I accidentally took a nap."

"Sure you did," Reymark said while putting his Converse back on.

"Of course I did!" Stephen explained. "Just ask Tinker Bell!"Then, the fairy sat on Stephen's shoulder as he walked out the cabin.

Grinning she asked on writing, '_**So what are we going to do, sir?'**_

Stephen answered, "We are going to help Jason the greatest summer he'll never forget!"

* * *

Yay! Remade! But I don't know if it's for the better though. Tell me what you think! Ha ha. I luv the Phantom of the Opera and Wicked cameo. Oh look, Chapter 3!


	3. What do you mean it's 1957!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS 1957?!" Kevin shouted ignoring the fact that there were other kids around them. They were at the cabin site, and he was with Jerome and AM.

"Hey, hey dude, calm down." Jerome said, trying to calm his best friend down. Jerome knows that Kevin is a god kid. But when you tick him off… God knows what he'll do to you. "I just told you the truth. You're not mad, right?" Kevin gave him a deathly glare. "I guess that's a no."

Stephen then came in running with Tinker Bell sitting comfortably on his shoulder. "What's all this fuss about?" he asked to an angry Kevin whose arms are crossed and teeth gritting with anger. "And what's up with him?"

"He just found out its 1957." Melvyn joined in, still playing his PSP. "Damn, where's that Autobot insignia?!" he bolted out.

"Hey, you're playing Autobots?" asked Jerome. "I still think that the Decepticon's are awesome. Try that. I like messing Megatron around."

Stephen cleared his throat, obviously trying to get the attention of his friends. They all looked at him with their full attention. Stephen and Tinker Bell was with Joedel, and they were all the way at the archery range when they heard Kevin's scream. Unfortunately though, they weren't the only one that heard that since the other kids suddenly stopped what their doing for a while to turn their head to the direction of the voice, then ignored it, returning to whatever they were doing earlier.

"I know you all know it's the year 1957 right?" Stephen asked, looking at them. The ones present are Kevin, Reymark, Jerome, AM, and Joedel. Paulo and the rest of the girls are somewhere Stephen doesn't know where.

They all nodded and Stephen continued. "Well while in this time I suggest we should, you know, just lay low."

"Just lay low?" Kevin repeated, slowly walking to Stephen. "JUST LAY LOW?! You know I can't live a day without MTV, Cartoon Network or watch teletubbies!!!"

Everyone gave him a strange look... Then they all burst out laughing. Kevin's face slightly turned red and he quickly said, "Er, I mean tele…vision! Yeah! That's what I meant.

"_**Okay boys, enough said**_" said Tinker Bell, crossing her arms. "_**If anyone knows about that you're from the 21st C. then there's a high possibility that the future will change"**_

Stephen agreed. "Tinker Bell's right," he said. "If any of the folks find out about this and some of us accidentally tell anyone about JASON in our time, then it'll be disaster."

"Um, who's the Jason you were talking about?" Kevin asked, scratching his head. "Wait… you already know its 1957?!"

If this was anime, Stephen would have a sweat drop on his head. "Er, Yeah I do…" he answered. "I thought that 1957 was a good year because it's when my great granddad let my grandpa go to camp. At least that's what he said. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT GRAMPS!!!"

"Ooookay." Said Kevin, taking a step away from Stephen.

"Aw come on it's not that bad." Jerome defended. "At least we could experience what our grandparents did when they were young."

"Who's Jason?" Kevin asked, but was ignored.

"YOUR grandparents." Said Reymark. "Mine's in Japan…. Hey, I wonder what they're doing right now…"

"Who's Jason?" Kevin asked, lowering the volume of his iPod.

"Oh, come on! How do you suppose I could charge my PSP and Kevin's iPod? You know neither of us could survive without technology! Right Kevin?!" AM said, placing an arms on Kevin's shoulder.

"Who's Jason? Who's Jason?" Kevin repeated, if anyone didn't hear him. Well guess what, no one did hear him.

Jerome massaged his temples, hoping to get the stress out, even just for a brief moment. "Guys, just calm down please." He said. "You're all giving me a headache."

Tinker Bell landed on Jerome's shoulder and wrote something that said, '_**I know exactly how you feel.**_'

Kevin, very angry that every one's been ignoring him suddenly burst, "WILL ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?!"

The group fell silent, then burst out with laughter. The world may not be anime, but this guy is red with anger.

"NOW WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHO IS THIS JASON YOU GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

Stephen quickly covered Kevin's mouth. "Hush!" Stephen said. "You always shout! Stop shouting! Okay I'll tell you, sheesh." Stephen took his hand off Kevin and continued, "The kid we knew earlier, that Jason."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kevin. "You mean you know who he was during our time?"

"Yeah you know, Jason Voorhees." Answered Joedel."The guy who kill every Friday the 13th at this camp during our time, wearing a hockey mask and a machete."

Kevin tried to put two and two together. It took him a while be fore he said, "Then you mean that the Jason kid we know and Jason Voorhees our parents are so afraid of is the same guy?!" he exclaimed, finally knowing the answer.

AM covered Kevin's mouth with his hand and said, "Shh. Not to loud someone might hear you."

"Oops. Sorry." Said, Kevin when AM took his hand off Kevin's mouth. "But I was right, wasn't I?"

Jerome nodded, saying "Yeah you're right. The one and only."

A wave of panic spread to Kevin, "OMG, we have to get out of here! Quickly, Tinker Bell, send us to another place, another time, another universe! Who knows what horrors he could do to us in our current ! I'm too young to die! I'm still a freakin' virgin! i can't die a virgin!"

Tinker Bell slapped Kevin hard in the cheek. '_**You mind your manners, young man! Talking about sex in such an early age! I wouldn't be surprised if you died in Jason's hands when you are older!**_'

"Sorry." Kevin said apologetically, not wanting to see how angry the fairy was.

"Hey dude calm down," said Jerome. "He don't kill when he was a kid. That was the Michael Myers guy. You know the one from Haddonfield that kills every Halloween night."

"Besides, I hear that Jason was a good guy when he was a kid." Said Reymark. "And we all know that."

"Well I guess you're right." said Kevin, finally lowering the volume of his Touch. "I guess I don't know anything about Jason's past. I only know that he has a machete, wears a mask, and kills people."

Jerome cleared his throat. "Let me tell you his story," he said. "They say that April 13, 1957, this year we're in, a boy named Jason Voorhees died. Cause of death was drowning. A year later, two counselors were killed in this same camp.

"Then on 1980, Pamela Voorhees, Jason's mom who is the cook of Camp Crystal Lake, which we might be meeting some time later, was killed here. Her head was sliced off. She was said the one who killed the 2 counselors during '58 and she was said to be the one that killed everyone here in Crystal Lake except the girl survivor. The girl survivor disappeared some time later. Mrs. Voorhees wanted revenge on the counselors because they weren't watching hi s son, Jason, because they were doing the deed that we see our parents do every single night."

"Not mine, they do it even during afternoon." Kevin interrupted.

"May I continue?" Byron asked. Kevin then gestured him to go on. "And so Jason comes in Rumor has it that Jason saw his mom beheaded that night. I don't know if it's real though. Anyway, ever since that incident Jason would kill anyone that dares enter his camp. He wants revenge for his mom's death."

Kevin placed a hand under his chin. "So you're saying that Jason died, his mom wanted revenge, his mom died, Jason wanted revenge?" Kevin said, pointing out the obvious. He then placed the earphones back in his ears saying, "Okay, so that's about it. Anyway, back to our old topic." He turned to Stephen. "why did you choose 1957?"

Stephen smirked. "Simple." he said. "I wanna change history."

"_**What?!"**_ Tinker Bell wrote I the air, with big and thick fonts. "_**You must be crazy; you were the one that said it'd be a disaster if anyone finds out about the future Jason!"**_

"Well actually I have been thinking about while we were talking about him earlier." Stephen explained.

"What do you mean, Phen?" Reymark asked, approaching his best friend.

"Jason died in this year, right?"

"**Yeah**." Everyone said in unison.

"And his mom wants to take revenge after his death, right?"

"**Yeah."**

"And when his mom died, Jason wanted revenge too, right?"

"**Yeah.**"

"And every Friday the 13th, future Jason kills, right?"

"**Yeah."**

"Well?" Stephen asked, wanting his friend to know his plan. Although it took them some time, some of them finally figured it out.

"Why haven't I thought of it earlier?" Joedel said, snapping his finger.

"Oh now I see" said Kevin.

"You are so smart Phen." AM said, giving Stephen a high five.

"_**That's a good deed, Stephen."**_ Tinker Bell wrote.

"Nice man" complimented Jerome.

"Thanks dudes" Stephen said, answering the compliments.

Reymark scratched his head. He didn't get what his friends were talking about. "I don't understand." He said.

"Simple, my dear friend." said Stephen. "We won't let Jason drown so back in our time, there won't be a guy in a hockey mask that will roam around every Friday the 13th killing people."

"But what about my Touch and MTV and--" Kevin said, still wanting how he could have some answers to his problems.

"Oh, come on, Kevs," Stephen said then gestured to everyone to come nearer. They formed a circle and Stephen continued, "Okay so, here's what we'll do…"

* * *

*YAWN* Wow, 3 in the morning? Sorry guys. I guess I'll just leave you here. Tell me if you liked the revised version is better than the original. Oh, and by the way, the song is from Sweeney Todd, the title is 'Wait'. Awesome movie, go check it out. Please leave a review as you go. Thankies! Any questions, don't be shy! Go ask what you want! Just don't anything stupid like 'Is there monkeys in the sun?' that question counts as stupid.

... And while I'm writing this, it's only now that I remembered that I haven't watched the Friday the 13th remake yet! DARN IT! WHen me and my cousins WERE going to watch, it's only then that I Found out that it was off-season already! NOO!!!... Same thing happened with Sweeney Todd.. Grr...


End file.
